Dorwinion
|Erbaut= |Erbauer= |Art=Fürstentum |Bewohner=Dorwinier Ostlinge |Zustand=bewohnt unterworfen |Herrscher=Yalcin }} Dorwinion ist heute die nordwestliche Region des Königreichs Rhûn und ein Fürstentum desselben. Das Kernland liegt an der Mündung des Celduin und ist durch den Anbau von Wein in ganz Rhovanion und Rhûn bekannt. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Das Land wurde im ersten Zeitalter zunächst von Elben besiedelt. Noch bevor das Volk Beors das Land durchzogen siedelten allerding auch schon Menschen in der Gegend. Die Menschen lebten vor allem von der Jagd. In manchen Siedlungen wurde aber auch Dinkel angebaut. Unter gondorischer Herrschaft Im Jahr 541 D.Z. wurde Dorwinion dem Königreich Gondor eingegliedert und dessen östlichste Provinz und Grenzmark gegen die Reiche im Osten. In der Folgezeit wurde das Land sowohl von Nordmenschen als auch von einigen Dúnedain besiedelt. Die Gondorer brachten unter anderem Wein und Weizen in die Provinz und kultivierten es. Die hügelige Landschaft machte das Gebiet ideal für den Weinanbau. Einfall der Wagenfahrer Als die Wagenfahrer in den 1850ern ein Reich südlich des Meeres von Rhûn aufbauten, expandierten sie auch in Richtung Rhovanion. Dabei wurde auch 1856 Dorwinion vom gondorischen Kernland abgeschnitten. Unabhängiges Königreich Von Gondor abgeschnitten und unter direkter Bedrohung durch die Wagenfahrer, begannen die Dorwinier mit Hilfe der Flüchtlinge aus dem zerstörten Königreich Rhovanion unter der Führung des Prinzen Marhgast, eine eigene unabhängige Herrschaft aufzubauen. Die hügelige Landschaft ermöglichste den Dorwiniern erfolgreichen Wiederstand gegen die mit Streitwagen und Reitern kämpfenden Wagenfahrer. 1864 wurde schließlich Marhgast zum König von Dorwinion ernannt. In den folgenden Jahren wurden die einheimische sowie die gondorische Bevölkerung nach und nach von den Nordmenschen assimiliert und nahm deren Bräuche und Sprache an. Dennoch lassen sich auch heute noch Spuren der gondorischen Herrschaft finden, so sind Namen aus den Elbensprachen überproportional häufig in Dorwinion. Unter Marhgasts Herrschaft wurde auf einer Insel in der Celduin-Mündung die Hauptstadt des Reiches neu gegründet und Holmgard benannt. Unter Marhgast Nachfolgern wurde die Stadt nach Südwesten ausgebaut und am Nordöstlichen Ufer des Celduin eine nahezu perfekte Spiegelung der Stadt errichtet die man Könugard nannte. Mit den Gründungen von Thal und Esgaroth sowie den Zwergenkolonie im Erebor und den Eisenbergen begann die Blütezeit Dorwinions als man mit diesen Siedlungen den Handel über Celduin und Carnen begann. Vor allem Wein wurde aus Dorwinion exportiert, der über die Händler von Thal und Esgaroth auch seinen Weg ins Waldlandreich des Königs Thranduil fand. Im Norden wurde am Fluss Carnen der Handelsposten Riavod gegründet, der bald zum Hauptumschlagsplatz für Waren aus den Eisenbergen wurde. Auch mit anderen Völkern am Meer von Rhûn handelten die Dorwinier, und hatten bald ein Handelsnetz errichtet, das über Mittelmänner bis nach Harad und den fernen Osten reichte. Die Regentschaft und Ende König Bladorthins des Großen Als Bladorthin im Jahr 2758 den Thron bestieg, war sein Königreich in den ersten Jahren seiner Herrschaft vielen Bedrohungen ausgesetzt. Benachbarte Ostlingsstämme, allen voran die Überreste der Balchoth bedrohten die Grenzen des Landes, zudem war der Winter der Jahre 2758/59 ungewöhnlich lang und streng. Beide Herausforderungen bewältigte Bladorthin mit energischem Einsatz, der ihm im Volk den Beinamen der Große einbrachte. Eine weitere Bedrohung ging durch den Aufstieg des Königreich von Gortharia aus. In weiser Vorraussicht stellte Bladorthin ein stehendes Heer auf, das die Grenzen vertreidigen sollte. Zudem orderte er eine große Zahl an dreifach geschmiedeten Speeren und Rüstungen im Erebor, um sein Heer auszurüsten. Die Zerstörung der Zwergenkolonie 2770 durch den Drachen Smaug verhinderte jedoch die Auslieferung der bestellten Waffen. Im Jahr 2772 unterlag Bladorthin mit seinem Heer bei der Verteidigung von Holmgard und Könugard gegen das Heer aus Gortharia. Unter Herrschaft der Ostlinge Mit der Eroberung Dorwinions beendete der Ostlingskönig Uldor, der nun seinerseits der Große genannt wurde, die Unterwerfung benachbarter Völker und Stämme und nannte sich nun König aller Lande am Meer, womit das Königreich von Rhûn begründet wurde. Dorwinion wurde zu einem Fürstentum heruntergestuft und einem Mitglied der Königsdynastie verliehen. Nach dem Sturz des Königs Ulfang 3022 und der Einsetzung seines Verwandten Goran wurde das Fürstentum an Yalçın aus dem Enjar-Clan von Balanjar neu verliehen. Siehe auch *Liste der Herrscher von Dorwinion *Mark Dorwinion *Königreich Dorwinion *Fürstentum Dorwinion Weblinks *Dorwinion im Herr der Ringe Wiki *The mysterious king Bladorthin and his political identity in the Third Age von Andreas "Lalaith" Möhn Kategorie:Fürstentümer Rhûns Kategorie:Land Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Königreich Kategorie:Rhovanion Kategorie:Rhûn